


Malinconici Ricordi

by ImperialPair



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Malinconici RicordiContest: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”Prompt: 9Fandom: Psycho- PassPairing: Kougami x GinozaStoria partecipante alla challenge: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge” indetta da Tatsuei sul forum di efp





	Malinconici Ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Malinconici Ricordi  
> Contest: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge”  
> Prompt: 9  
> Fandom: Psycho- Pass  
> Pairing: Kougami x Ginoza  
> Storia partecipante alla challenge: “It's time for Tombola! Challenge” indetta da Tatsuei sul forum di efp

«Perché ci sono tornato anche quest’anno?»  
In quell’istante Ginoza non era in grado si staccare i propri occhi da quei petali dalle rosee sfumature che conosceva fin troppo bene. Aveva sempre pensato, fin dalla sua adolescenza, che gli alberi di ciliegi in quel viale fosse il più meraviglioso del mondo, anche complice il fatto che quel luogo fisse intriso di ricordi cari per lui.  
Era proprio in quel luogo che Kougami gli aveva dato il primo bacio, esattamente nel punto cui era poggiato ad ammirare quello spettacolo dal sapore estremamente nostalgico.  
Gli anni del liceo erano i più meravigliosi che avesse mai vissuto: la serenità di quegli anni la ricordava con estrema malinconia, la gioia di avere un amico, di aver trovato quello che credeva essere l’unico ragazzo a non accusarlo per avere un criminale latente come padre. Aveva sempre creduto potesse essere l’amore della sua vita, ma come tutti gli altri, compreso il genitore, l’aveva abbandonato tradendo tutto quello che c’era stato fra loro due.  
«Kougami!»  
Perché era così difficile dimenticarlo? Perché dopo tutto il dolore che gli aveva causato era così legato al passato? Voleva capirlo l’ispettore ma non riusciva a rispondersi e non poteva accettarlo. Come poteva desiderare un cane il cui unico scopo era dare la caccia ai criminali latenti? Non voleva amare quella bestia il cui colore era completamente compromesso: era inammissibile!  
Cercava di dimenticarlo con tutto se stesso, desiderava in tutti i modi di farlo, ma il tempo che aveva trascorso con Kougami era così meraviglioso che dentro di lui sperava poter rivivere quegli istanti da voler tornare indietro nel tempo e impedire all’ex collega di depravare il suo psycho-pass e il meraviglioso legame che li aveva uniti fino a quell’orribile giorno.  
«Ridammi il mio Kougami!»  
Era inutile e Ginoza lo sapeva troppo bene: per quanto desiderasse riaverlo, i giorni di felicità era finiti e lui non poteva fare altro che rassegnarsi e rimpiangere di non averlo fermato.  
«Kougami!!!»


End file.
